Athus and Athal
The twin gods Athus and Athal are rulers over the country of Albia. Albia is home to the trading ports in the province of Hythe. Athus and Athal are brother and sister. Athus is the elder brother where as Athal is the younger sister. Each have their own colours, Athus is a red cross on a white background, where as Athal's consist of two green triangles meeting at their tip on a white background and together the colours form the flag of Albia. Athus and Athal are guardians of contracts and family - ties both in blood and business. They rule over all bonds, relationships and rivalries, jealousy, money and material belongings - especially documents and books, prosperity, poverty and trade as well as craftsmanship. They value the lucrative exploits of their followers and displays of sharp business sense. If a deal is sanctioned by one of the twin's priests, then it is considered the most highest form of promise and the consequences of breaking it goes above even that which the law would deal out as punishment. Civil War A huge disagreement between the two has resulted in all out war. No one knows the nature of the disagreement except the two, who have declared war upon one and other and is fighting for dominance over the province of Hythe. Athus has taken Tilisten, one of the two northern provinces where as Athal is commanding the southern province of Augate. Hythe has become a bloodbath and no mans land in the wake of the civil war. The flag has been split into two separate heraldries, the red cross (known as the Croix-Guiles) and the 4 green/white divisions (known as Vert Per Saltire). Slowly, the civil war is starting to spill into the province of Osmoor, pushing refugees further into the marshes. Vates Vates are those dedicated to the twin gods, Athus and Athal. They are often dressed in white or cream but also have been known to wear deep greens, blues and reds. Vates can be identified by woven adornments with wooden or horn beads. Brass and Bronze are favoured metals. Vate are both men and women and come from all walks of life and walk very individual paths. Vate often take on a personal craft; as Athus serves Athal and Athal serves Athus, so Vates serve the community. Fiodh (fehth) There are three ‘ranks’ of Vate: Nua, Vate and Droman which are organised into a Fiodh or ‘Grove’. A Fiodh always has at least one Droman but can have as many Vates and Nua as are needed. The Fiodh work alongside the military to maintain order as well as providing religious and spiritual guidance, and council to those in needs. Fiodh are present across Erda - families, businesses and other orders in Albia and beyond, all look to the Fiodh when in need of guidance. Leabharlann (Low-eh-lenn) Leabharlann is the official name for the great Temple-libraries filled with many documents, stories, decisions and all other paperwork dealt with by Vates. The Leabharlann is worked by Vate and overseen by specific Droman. There are small libraries usually in every major town, but “capital” cities often have a great Leabharlann such as Muirghein (Mi-reen) at Tunbow, Hythe and Cloch (Klo-ck) in Foss, Tillisten. Nua Nua are initiates. They’re often taught to read and write as well as count so they can begin taking account of their personal journey and that of their ‘Grove’. They write poems, stories and write songs as well as tell them. They begin their craft as a Nua, learning alongside serving. Nua often perpetuate superstitions and folklore, and take great pride in doing so. Nua are usually accompanied by another, higher ranking, Vate. They can also be found beside a Droman to take notes for legal proceedings. Nua are required to wear other colours than just white/cream. Vate Vate are experienced enough to take on roles such as working in their craft in the community as well as learning without additional support. ‘Middle rank’ Vates are often healers but have many other skills too. They start their formal study of law at this rank, helping Droman with smaller, less serious transgressions against the community. They make sure the Droman’s judgement is dealt, acting as extra eyes, arms and ears. Vate are required to wear other colours than just white/cream, most often green. Vates also keep the records for the various Leabharlann (low-eh-lenn). Droman Droman are wise, usually long lived individuals who are well versed in the laws of the land. They’ve earnt their position through dedicated service to their Fiodh, town and gods. Droman engage in politics, enforcing law and order and lead community feis and services. Droman often teach their skills to those in the Fiodh below him. Vates,Athus and Athal ''' Athus and Athal expect the Vates to uphold peace and the law. Athus rules over Law, civil order and justice, whereas Athal rules over peace and harmony. Vates are extension of both of the twin gods. Athus and Athal, up until recently, have done their best to attend at all places which they are ritually called. The courts of the kings and queens of Albia have all been visited by the pair, accompanied by Droman. Droman are expected otherwise to answer any calls of aid. Athus requires Vates to be of sound logical mind and to deliver accurate justice, whereas Athal often asks for compassion, leniency and mercy upon those she deems deserving. To break the peace of the land is to dishonour or even hurt Athal, to which Athus will come down upon them with the help of the Vates. If Athus is honoured, Athal allows the peace to continue. She is the gate to harmony and he is the guard and as such guard of all good people. '''Vates and Other Religious Leaders~ Vates are respectful of the other religious leaders. Being that all the gods are from the same pantheon, it is widely accepted that the words of all religious leaders should be, at least, respected. On various issues, some leader’s words are taken over others. Vates are the leading authority on contracts, but will preside in the Albian way over funerals if a Weiha isn’t present. 'Vates in the Public ' Vates value balance, equality and give and take. Sometimes they are called in as mediators to oversee the writing of contracts to ensure that both sides are getting the best deal. Vates here act almost as laywers and can be present at council hearings and deliberations about the fate of a criminal. Droman are looked upon to solve many disputes.